fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Wojna?
Fineasz, Ferb oraz ich przyjaciele są gotowi walczyć w obronie Danville, z czerwonookimi sługami Dundersztyca. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Mindy *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Katie Fabuła : - Coś jest nie tak... Wykrywam jakieś zakłócenia. - mówił Dundersztyc sam do siebie. - Na przedmieściach ubywa mi sług. Czyżby mój wynalazek był nietrwały? Nie... Pepe Panie Dziobaku, przynieś mi lornetkę. : Dziobak posłusznie odszedł, a potem wrócił z lornetką w ręku. : - Ah, tak... Tworzy się tam jakiś bunt. Ktoś odwraca działanie mojego lasera... No cóż, czas wydać nowe rozkazy! : - Halo? Fineasz? - spytała Fretka, dzwoniąc do swojego brata. : - Fretka? : - Co tam u was w domu? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. : - Eee... Nie bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać. - mówił chłopiec strzelając do "zombie", jak to tych ludzi z czerwonymi oczami nazywali. : - No to daj mi mamę. : - Nie mogę! : - Jak to "nie możesz"?! Fineasz, co wy znowu wyprawiacie?! - chłopak się rozłączył. - Fineasz! : - I jak? - spytał Jeremiasz, przytulając Fretkę. : - Nijak. Nie było mnie w domu prawie przez tydzień, a oni nawet nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać! : - Chodź na spacer, może to poprawi ci humor. : Jeremiasz wziął Fretkę za rękę i poprowadził do drzwi, które nagle otworzyły się z hukiem. : - Mindy?! - wykrzyknęli Fretka i Jeremiasz jednocześnie. : - Tak sobie pomyślałam... : - Mindy, idź sobie. - powiedział Jeremiasz spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. : - Tak, już dość mieliśmy przez ciebie kłopotów! - dodała Fretka, nie kryjąc oburzenia, po czym razem z Jeremiaszem wyminęła Mindy, która zrobiła rozkapryszoną minę. : - Moi poddani słudzy! - przemawiał Dundersztyc. - Na przedmieściach tworzy się bunt przeciwko mnie! Buntownicy noszą specjalne okulary. Macie je zdjąć i spojrzeć im w oczy! Ah... zapomniałbym... Nie pozwólcie by trafili w was laserami! A w kogo trafią, temu spojrzyjcie w oczy! : Ku zdziwieniu Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół, osoby "zarażone" (tak także nazywali osoby o czerwonych oczach), zaczęły omijać ich lasery, a jednocześnie zbliżać się do nich, tak jakby chcieli ich zaatakować. : - Co się dzieje? - krzyknęła Izabela. : - Nie mam poję... - Fineasz nie dokończył zdania, bo usłyszał krzyk Baljeeta: : - Pomocy! - wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. : Jeden z czerwonookich złapał Baljeeta, a drugi wyrwał mu z rąk pistolet i zdjął okulary. Potem ten pierwszy puścił Baljeeta. Tyle, że to juz nie był ten sam chłopak... teraz i on miał czerwone oczy. : - Musimy się rozdzielić. - powiedziała Milly. - Wtedy nas nie złapią. Po tych słowach, dziewczyna natychmiast pobiegła w stronę jednej z wąskich uliczek. : Fineasz wziął Izabelę za rękę i zaczął się przepychać przez tłum zombiaków, starając się trafić w każdego napotkanego laserem. : Robiło się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie. Tłumy czerwonookich biegły w kierunku dzieci, z każdej strony. Stephanie zaczęła biec w stronę Ferba, jednak jeden z zombie zagrodził jej drogę, wyrwał z rąk pistolet i rzucił nim o ziemię. Steph krótko krzyknęła. Zombie już miał jej zabrać okulary, kiedy dziewczyna poczuła, że ktoś złapał ją za rękę i pociągną w stronę malej uliczki. Dziewczyna obejrzała się do tylu. Ferb właśnie złapał, najbliżej jego stojącą, Katie za rękę, bo dziewczyna nie miała okularów i stała z zamkniętymi oczami. Steph spojrzała na swojego wybawcę. To był Buford. __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Wojna"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Linki *blog *deviantart